Who's the new Doc?
by SD-lover-of-darkness-15
Summary: A new doctor is intruduced to the Arkham family, how will our lovely villians react? Find out and read   Later pairings and some violence since it's no fun without it. I own nothing of Batman.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my imagination on overdrive and I simply have to write a story about my favorite cartoon~ 3

I do not, nor ever will, own anything Batman related besides my imagination fantasy's

Oh don't worry, our lovely villains will come in later~

Please rate and view, i promise more later. 

The soft click-clack of heels filled the quiet halls of Arkham Asylm as young bottle green eyes looked around in awe, thanking Mr. Wayne in her mind for being able to capture this job at a young age. She knocked on the office door politely, waiting patiently as the head Professor opened the door, allowing her passage in the spacious office.

"Miss Alexander, it is a pleasure to meet you." A young man, looking about in his late thirties looked to the young girl, her easy smile showing how truly innocent she was.

She was professionally dressed in black slacks, black heels, white button up shirt with a black lab coat of a type on her lithe form. Dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail but stubborn tendrils framing her pixie face, the pale skin different than the hair and eyes, her height at a small 5'4.

"Hello Dr. Bartholomew but I go by Dr. Kisa Alexander…" She stated softly, sitting down in the worn leather chair, placing her brief case next to the chair.

The room itself was simple, cluttered with tad bits of every super-villain and insane mind out there. A tall book-case was on the right side of the room filled with books of all types of scientific literature, worn wooden brown floors, pale yellow walls that had most likely been a lively white at one point, red flowers in a corner that looked as if they were dipped in blood, and black worn leather chairs filled the spacious office.

"Ah yes, forgive me Dr. Alexander, I do remember Mr. Wayne telling me you had gotten your doctorates in the medical field, good for you." 'Although you're not going to survive on a degree young lady…' He thought, she was a small thing looking just as innocent as Harleen Quinzel had all those years ago…

A bright smile filled her face, "Yep, Mr. Wayne allowed me to borrow his mansion to host a party. I did tell him it was all too much, but the man wishes to spoil me, for what reasons I do not know." That was a lie she knew, the older man somewhat liked her, preferring her calm happy self to his adoptive sons…

He nodded his head and stood up with her, escorting her to her knew office, "Now I take it he told you how Arkham runs, we can't have the insane see a small scared thing like you out there." The moment the words left his lips, he regretted them as he saw the look of pure malice from her suddenly forest green eyes.

"Now Dr. Bartholomew, I may be young in my years but trust I am not the innocent girl as Dr. Quinzel was. I have trained under multiple martial art experts and I do know my way around a gun," she patted her hip, the hidden gun revealing itself to his horror, "I have no problem with my fears, blood or pain. Now if you will, I do need to get to my first patient." With that she opened her office door and slammed it in his face, leaving the Director of Arkham in a stunned silence.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ch. 1)

A small humming came from down the long cemented hallway, a couple of the criminal minded looking up at the soft singing.

_"Baby, baby, rock-a-bye"_

Small pale hands placed sharp scalpels on the nearby table…

_"On the edge you mustn't lie"_

Fingers danced over the dangerous edges as she cleaned them neatly…

_"Or the little grey wolf will come"_

She heard the wheels of her restricted patient coming, a small wicked grin on her face…

_"And will nip you on the tum,"_

She opened the door for the gentlemen, shooing them away after word so her patient, the Killer Croc, could relax somewhat…

_"Tug you off into the wood"_

She saw the small disturbance in her patient's face as she grabbed the disinfectant and same extra medical supplies…

_"Underneath the willow-root."_

She finished softly, the old lullaby still fresh in her mind from all the times her older brother sang them to her. She pulled on her personalized gloves, allowing the plastic to act like a second skin and feeling just as soft as she turned to the big brute.

"Hello Mr. Jones, how are you today?" She asked softly, treating him like an angry animal as she softly rubbed the deep wounds. A loud growl was heardfrom him, followed by small hisses as she disinfected the wounds, his yellow reptilian eyes glaring down at her small form.

"Not good you bitch, so you're the damn new doctor? Shesh, that was one of the creepiest songs I ever heard!" He nearly yelled, a growl continuing to follow his voice as she calmly kept disinfecting.

"It's not creepy, it's just unusual. My big brother used to sing me that when I was a baby, it always put me to sleep and calmed me, it just seemed appropriate to sing it here." She stated simply, her green eyes looking up at his with slight compassion, "Now let me see your face, I need to see how much medical thread I'm going to need to stitch you up…"

She leaned up slightly, dabbing at the cuts on his face, making a small clicking sound as she noticed she needed a lot of THICK medical thread to stitch him up well…

A fierce wave of pain hit her as she felt him bite down on her hand, already making the thing bleed badly already but she suppressed the urge to cry out in pain and instead said softly, "M-Mr. Jones, if you will, let go of my hand. I do need t-to stitch you up and I c-cannot do that with your teeth in my hand…" She looked to him blankly, hiding her pain like she did all those years with her father, and felt him loosen his hold on her hand until the bloody thing was at her side.

She nodded her head in thanks, managed to use her damaged her hand to hold the thread as she stitched up his wounds, ignoring the pain as she finished the work. Her vision began to get blurry but she smiled at him gently, "Now I'll go call the doctors to take you away, I cleaned the blood from your jaw so you won't get in trouble. Have a nice day Mr. Jones…."

She walked away from him, calling the guards to take him back to his cell and made her way to her office. White spots began to fill her vision, her bloody hands hidden within her coat as she stumbled into a plant nursery, her vision going blank as green vines wrapped around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Own nothing of this story

I apologize to all of you had to wait, I was in a rut since I wasn't able to talk to my boyfriend for a while and I was abit neglectful of you guys, Please review and happy belated holidays to you all!

Enjoy the chapter~

(Chapter 2)

"Who's the lady, Red? Some new doctah or somethin'?" A Brooklyn thick accent asked as bubbly blue eyes looked to a bent figure, working on fixing the limp doctor's hand. Fingers twisting strands of golden blonde hair, as a bubble-gum pop echoed in the little nursery.

"Yes Harley, it's a new doctor. Her name's Dr. Kisa Alexander, she's younger than us actually and has no real allergy to plants." Ivy answered back, smiling as she finished her work, "The poor thing is so tiny, no wonder her name means 'kitten' in Russian, Harley be a dear and help me get her to the little flower bed so the vines can carry her."

A nod was seen as the cheery blonde skipped over to help her best friend, carrying the small brunette to the flower bed as vines began to wrap around the fragile body. The doctor moaned softly in her sleep, a frown dawning upon her lips as soft "no's" began to fill the little plant nursery.

"Hey Red, why ya think she's doin' that? Ya think she's havin' a nightmare?" Harley questioned curiously as she walked with Ivy to the doctor's office, the vines carrying the small thing.

"I don't know Harl, she seems pretty young to even be here. She's way younger than when you began to work here, let alone that nerd cutie Crane." Ivy opened the doctor's office door, smiling as the girl was reluctant to leave the comfort of the vines as the set her down on the cold leather office chair.

"Let's wait for our new favorite doctor to wake up~…."

* * *

><p>A soft moan filled the quiet office, emerald eyes fluttering open as she looked around the dark office her left hand touching her hair to brush it back.<p>

Wait, left hand? Didn't she hurt her left hand?

She inspected her left hand, seeing it sewn closed, a small balm on it to relieve the pain and a flowery scent accompanying it; lights flashed on, a knowing smile gracing pink lips and turned to the Queens of Crime, Harleen Quinzel now known by Harley Quinn and Pamela Isley now known by Poison Ivy.

"Hello ladies, thank you very much for fixing my hand. Mr. Jones has a rather harsh bite compared to farm dogs.…" Humor hinted the light airy voice, bottle green eyes challenging baby blue and evergreen eyes.

Smirks adorned the women's faces, knowing they were all on the same pages and nodded to the other as Dr. Kisa Alexander escorted her new friends to their cells, ignoring the looks of confusion and rage from both the patients, guards and the doctors.

'Oh yes~' Kisa thought to herself, talking pleasantly with the two women, 'this is so much better than working with children….'

* * *

><p>"Dr. Alexander, you are needed with Crane again, he's acting up and demanding you go to him." A rough voice said, Kisa glancing up from her work and seeing the usual guard that accompanies her after her little adventure. She nodded her head, placing away the documents she was working on, knowing she needed the leave for a while.<p>

"Thank you Thomas, can you bring me my Edgar Allen Poe book please?" A look of curiousity crossed his features, but he had long since learned never to question her odd method of calming the maniacs; following behind the tiny doctor, they made their way to the Bad Egg section, filled with Gothom's world famous villains.

Several criminals bid the doctor a good day, as if they were long time friends and the doctor greeted them back!

No wonder the Scarecrow enjoyed her company so much, she was calm and unafraid compared to all the other doctors and guards.

Well except that lunatic guard a couple years ago, but that was a different story.

A man with dark, but ever beautiful hazel eyes met those of light bottle green eyes, a small smile gracing Dr. Jonathon Crane's lips, "Hello child, how is our young doctor?"

After assuring the guard that she would be alright she sat in the cell, her books on her lap, "I'm well Jonathon, how are you? Thomas told me you were creating a fuss…." White teeth worried over her lower lip, unknowingly causing his eyes to shift to their before returning to her eyes.

"Ah, well yes I have my dear but it was only to inform you that Scarecrow fears that some of your fears may come up from the grave." He saw her eyes flare open to the size of saucers but he knew better than to tell her not to fear, his opposite personality knew exactly how and when to strike people's fears. Though the nightmare seemed to have bonded toward the young doctor quickly, that didn't mean it didn't growl in satisfaction at her look of fear, though her happy personality makes him growl more….

"J-John you must b-be mistaken, I have no fears. I told you so…OH! I almost forgot I'm g-."

"Dr. Alexhander, we have to go. Remember, you have that doctor's appointment…." The big brute of a guard interrupted, not daring to look to the Scarecrow, hell that man was scary at some points and a nerd at others.

A nod and she was standing back up,handing the books to the older man who was sitting beside her, "Here, read these. I know they wouldn't give them to you but I know you love them. No picking on Hatter, goodbye John."

A small watery smile met his gaze and she left.

'That was four months ago' Scarecrow thought to himself, his brow furrowed remember how the director had informed the staff and her patients that she would not be returning due to issues she was dealing with.

That was a lie.

He knew it, all the criminals knew it.

What was Ms. Alexhander hiding? And why had she looked panicked over the fear thing?

"Johnny! Killer Croc managed to make a hole to let us escape let's go!" His former girlfriend whispered fiercly.

Ah yes, let us go see what our little doctor was up to….

* * *

><p>"Little sis, you know that bastards' going to try to get you back! He wants-!"<p>

"I know what he wants!" She sighed softly, a couple nights of no sleep affecting her attitude, a small crying now happening because of it. She sighed once more, cradling her phone between her ear and shoulder as she walked to the crib, picking up her small bundle and bouncing him.

"I know he wants to get him, but he is never going to touch my child. Not even if it was one of his workers, he'll have to take him from my cold dead arms."

"Okay sis but just watch out, if anything happens call me .You know he'll be willing to do anything..."

"Don't worry, I will bro and I'll be fine...I'm a big girl."


End file.
